


Bunny Blues

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Roleplay, Suggestive Themes, there's a bunny costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: They had talked about this.  Lance definitely remembered that conversation.  But he honestly hadn't imagined...This.





	Bunny Blues

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like  
> i saw [this cute art](https://twitter.com/lamick_lamick/status/949472756617199616) of lance, and the background colors were allurance, so then...this happened

The way Allura looked at him, expectantly with one eyebrow raised, only made Lance blush harder as he looked between her and the costume she had presented him with.  They had talked about dressing up before, but in each of Lance’s imaginations, it had been  _ Allura _ all dressed up...Not that Lance was  _ completely _ opposed to it, but…

 

“A bunny?”  Lance couldn’t help asking almost dumbly, staring at the skimpy black corset now in his hands.  The only way it had been distinguishable as a bunny was the ears headband that had been placed on top.  It was Allura’s turn to blush, when Lance lifted the headband by one of the ears as if it might bite him.

 

“I saw it in the shop earlier, and just…”  She waved a hand slightly, as if that would explain it.

 

“...And just decided that you had to see your sharpshooter in it?”  Lance tried to joke, slapping an unconvincing grin across his face.  Allura saw right through that though, sighing as she stepped closer and reached for the bundle in his hands still.

 

“It was dumb, wasn’t it?  I’m sorry Lance, I should’ve spoken to you about it before doing something so impulsive.  At least the tags are still on…” She mused aloud, but Lance reflexively clutched the corset in his hands, grimacing slightly at the way sequins felt crushed underneath his hands.

 

“Woah woah woah, hey, no need to be so hasty, huh?”  Lance spluttered as Allura leaned back the slightest bit, now both eyebrows raised in surprise.  Nervously, Lance kneaded the fabric in his hands, glaring down at the shining sequins that stabbed his hands repeatedly, before he spoke again, haltingly.  “I didn’t...I mean.  I hadn’t considered…”  

 

The inside of the corset whispered against the pads of Lance’s fingertips, cool silk making him pause again, turning the fabric in his hands.  Allura waited patiently for him to continue speaking, only for silence to reign, watching as Lance’s face grew soft with sentimentality at the new costume.  She wasn’t in a rush though, and her patience granted her a soft sigh, and Lance clutching the corset to his chest with a firm nod.

 

“I’ll try it on,” He said, and Allura couldn’t help smiling gently at him.  Lance immediately grinned back, ready to dive into the costume, before catching sight of the other bit of costume that had been sitting with the ears.

 

“Not gonna wear the tail, though,” Lance added as he put the headband on.  Allura let out a small, breathy laugh as if to indicate she’d never expected him to, and watched Lance waltz into their bathroom to get changed.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if you liked this!!! also come chat with me on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/c0cunt) if you have any ideas, opinions, or just wanna chat


End file.
